Puppy Love
by The Mr. Clean Alchemist
Summary: Den is dead, and Ed has given Winry a new dog. So what happens when Mustang and Hawkeye come to visit...and bring Black Hayate? Postseries, RoyAi, EdWin, Black HayatexOC. Don't like, don't click. T to give me room to breathe. And yeah...dog pairing.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. This fic contains:_

_Character Death (even if it is a dog, it's a character and I respect that)  
Spoilers for Episode 51 Romance and Sap_

_In the whole fic. I have it planned out already IN MAH MIND_

_Also, this is completely unrelative to the movie and has nothing to do with it. As far as this is concered there never was a movie. So everybody who has seen it, don't kill me because I screwed it up. Thank you._

* * *

It had been 3 years since Ed and Al had gotten their bodies back. It had taken them that three years to find eachother and bring Ed back over to their world, but they had done it and now they were back home. 

Ed had quit the military, now that he and Al had their bodies back and that was all he ever joined the military for in the first place.

Roy Mustang, after defeating the Fuhrer, had, with witnesses, proved that King Bradley had been a homunculus and had later been appointed as the Fuhrer. Valueing his life, he had chosen not to go through with the miniskirt plan due to the the advice of his First Lieutenant (now General) Riza Hawkeye. Therefore, his first act as Fuhrer was to eliminate the non-fraternization law. He had always thought it was pointless. Apparently the government agreed, because the law was passed.

Winry had become the top auto-mail mechanic in the East, and possibly all of Amestris, according to most (if not all) of her clients. Unfortunately, while Ed and Al had been gone, Den had died of old age and was now buried in the backyard. He had lived to the age of 13, which was amazeing. Talking about him still often made Winry sad, but she would remember that he was in a better place and wan't hurting anymore from the arthritis he had contracted in his later years, and that would make her feel better.

And so the story begins.

* * *

_A/N: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Terrible? Awesome? Huh? Huh? Huh? -points to button- YOU. REVIEW. NOW. -hugs Riza- SHE'S MINE AND ROYS. STAY BACK YOU PSTCHO FANBOYS! ooh. I made a Rhyme. --;; Anywa. Reveiew or I'll sick my Riza on you. And sorry about the shortness. Come on! It's a PROLOGUE. What did you expect, Victor Hugo in the first chapter?_


	2. Stanzie

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Trust me. If I did, it would still be running, Roy would be Fuhrer, there would be no non-fraternization law, and ot would be called 'Flame Alchemist'. And sorry, but that's not happening anytime soon. Or ever. So I don't own FMA, but I DO own Stanzie. Steal her without giving me credit and I will bite you. HARD._

* * *

A now 19-year-old Winry Rockbell was asleep on the couch with a magazine over her face when a loud, shrill noice woke her up, followed by a series of barks. She jumped up from the couch, scared, magazine fallen to the floor. In a moment she realized that it was just the dorrbel, and it was probably a client with a dog. She ran to the door and opened it. She was extremely surprised to see who was standing in front of her.

Turns out, it was NOT a client with a dog, but Edward and Alphonse Elric with one. Ed had cut off his hair to what he had back when he was a child and had gotten taller by a good five inches, of which he was extremely proud of. Al had grown his hair out and was otherwise unchanged. The dog looked like a mix of a Husky and a Black Labrador.

Ed smiled at her and hugged her before she had time to collect herself. "Winry, I missed you." He said into her ear. His voice had gotten deeper, too.

"I...missed you, too, Ed." She said. "But... get off me." She hit him with her wrench, giveing him a bump on the head. He groaned, still smileing, and rubbed his head.

"You haven't changed much." He smiled.

"You have. You're less of a shrimp. Have you been drinking your milk or what?" She asked. Ed flipped out.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE BUG THAT ESCAPES THE DEADLY GRASP OF A SNEAKER BECAUSE IT FITS IN BETWEEN THE RIDGES!" He shouted as Winry and Al laughed.

Winry wiped a tear from her eye and looked at the Dog. "So, who's this?" Ed and Al smiled at eachother.

"We heard about Den. We felt really bad, so we got this dog for you on the way here. Her name is Stanzie, and she's four and housetrained." Al said.

Winrys jaw dropped. "Really?" Her lower lip quivered as she remembered Den, but she swallowed her tears and threw her arms around the two boys. "Thank you guys so much..." She gasped. "You have no idea how much this means to me..."

Ed and Al smiled as Ed took Winrys hand and put Stanzie's leash around her wrist. Stanzie barked and wagged her tail.

Al smiled. "I guess that means she likes you." Winry nodded.

"Do you guys wanna come in?" Winry asked, already knowing the answer.

Ed smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry If I get slow In my updateing, you have to understand that _

_I'm working on around seven vanfics right now includeing this one. But _

_please reveiw!_


	3. Some Things Never Change

_Disclaimer: WOO! I OWN FMA! BWHAHAHAHAHAHA! Lawyer: -runs out with tranquilisers and a law suit-  
Me: NUUUUUUUUUUUU YOU GOT ME! Yeah. FMA belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. LOVE. -coughbutnotasmuchasIloverizacough-  
_

* * *

About a week later, Winry went out to walk Stanzie and check the mail. She found a letter to Ed and Al from Fuhrer Roy Mustang, who apparently had found out or guessed that the brothers would be staying with her. So she went back in and gave it to them. Ed opened it up and read it aloud..

"Dear Edward and Alphonse Elric,

Hey you two. I heard you were back, so I decided to write you this letter, obviously. Congradulations on getting your bodies back.

Okay. You know me well enough to know that I wouldn't send you a letter just to chat. General Hawkeye and I are going to Rizenbul for a few weeks on 'military business' and we are going to need a place to stay, so I hope you don't mind us staying at your place, do you? I know you're not in the military anymore so I can't exactly order you to let us stay, but you owe me. So...ha. We'll be there on the 20th.

Thanks in advance,

Fuhrer Roy Mustang.

Post Script: Hey Ed, are you still short?"

At the P.S. Ed got a big, purple-and-black cloud around him. "I'll show him who's short..."

Al sweatdropped. "Well, Winry, do you think they could stay? I mean, it's only for a few weeks, and I've been meaning to ask Col-I mean Fuhrer Mustang a couple of questions."

Winry thought for a while, then nodded. "Yes, that would be fine. Besides, I wanted to talk to Miss Hawkeye." She glances at Ed, who was mumbleing something about shortness and pompous bastards.

Winry looked at the calendar. "Wait, the 20th! That's tomorrow! And this place is a mess! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CLEAN ALL THIS UP BY TOMORROW!" She screamed.

Ed, now out of his babbleing-cloud state, stood up heroically. "I'll take care of it!" He clapped his hands and placed them on the floor. A blue electric light went throught the room and it was cleaner than it had been in a long time. Winry smiled.

"Thanks, Ed." She said, looking into his eyes.

"You're welcome." He said slowly.

"I'll...leave you to alone." Al said, backing out of the room. Winry and Ed sweatdropped.

"What? Al! WHAT!" Ed yelled to his brother, who was running out of the room giggleing like an idiot. Winry sighed.

"Some things never change..." She said, putting her hand to her forehead.

* * *

_A/N: Yep. That's about as funny as this fic is gonna to get. It's a romance-ish thing, not humor. Get over it. XD. R&R, everybody!_


	4. Arrival

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, blah blah blah...ask me for an interesting disclaimer when I have more time. Meh._

* * *

Ed, Al, Stanzie, and Winry sat on the front porch, watching the horizon for Roy's car to come up. Well, actually, Stanzie was just there because that's where everybody was. But anyway, it's not like they really had anything else to do, after all.

So, they all stood up and went down to the grass to greet the general and the Fuhrer when they saw the big black car comeing up the dirt road. They watched as it came closer...and closer...and even closer...and closer... and then it stopped in from of the house.

Roy and Riza stepped out of the car, followed by Black Hayate. They were the same as ever, not counting the fast the Roy had a big eyepatch takeing up almost half his face. And nobody was about to ask where that came from.

Winry smiled at Riza. "Hey, Miss Riza, I heven't seen you in a while!" She waved. Riza smiled and waved back. Ed stared at the Fuhrer.

"Well, you seem to be doing well for yourself." He mentally added, 'Bastard', while Black Hayate barked at something and ran off. It was Stanzie.

"Come here, Buraha." Riza said. Winry smiled.

"It's okay. I don't mind." She looked back over at them and sweatdropped at what they were doing. Ed, perverted as usual, covered his mouth and snickered.

"Oh good god." Roy said, sweatdropping along with Riza and Winry. "Uh...nobody is telling anybody about this." Everyone agreed with a sweatdrop, excludeing Ed, who was rolling around on the ground laughing his head off. Winry hit him in the head with her wrench. Roy smiled.

"Thanks. He was getting..really annoying with that." He said. Riza rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Well, come on, Riza. General Riza. General Hawkeye. Sir. Ma'am. Uh..." Winry stuttered.

Riza smiled. "Riza is fine. You're not in the military."

"Okay then. Come on, Riza, we have some catching up to do." Winry walked into the house, followed by Riza, and leaving behind the Roy and Ed.

"Soo... Fullmetal. I see you've gotten taller." Roy said, makeing small talk. Ed smiled proudly.

"Yeah, you betcha! I'm way taller now."

Roy smirked. "By what...three inches?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE MINI PIPSQUEAK!" Ed yelled, just like he used to.

The Fuhrer laughed. "Yeah, you're definatly the same old Fullmetal, I'll give you that."

* * *

Inside, Riza and Winry were sitting on the couch. Before Winry could begin a conversation, Riza spoke.

"Winry...can I talk to you about something?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course. Why do you think I brought you in here? Spill." Winry replied.

"Well, it's about me...and Roy." She said nervously.

winry lifted an eyebrow. "What?"

"Well, strange things have been happening with me lately, and I think I'm..."

* * *

_A/N: CLIFFHANGER! What's wrong with Riza? I WONDER. Yeah. So hard to figure out. --; Anyway, R&R!_


	5. Lunch

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. If I did, it would be renamed as 'The RoyAi Show'._

* * *

The next day at lunch, Roy looked up from his food and asked, "Where's Hawkeye?"

Winry looked around. "Um... she's... at...the store...to...get...some...socks." she said slowly. Roy lifted the one eyebrow that wasn't covered with the band of his eyepatch, and shrugged.

Ed looked down at the plate of food below him and twitched. "Winry...these...are..." He said.

"Yes, beans. What about them?" She replied, haveing a 'blonde' moment.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE MINI-BEAN WHO COULDN'T EVEN BE SEEN WITH AN ELECTROM MICROSCOPE!" He shouted, jumping up onto the table and pointing his fork at her.

The force of the jump had caused Roys beans to fly into his face, which really pissed him off because he hadn't brought another eyepatch and it was hard to clean them.

"FULLMETAL...!" He yelled, pulling on his gloves and snapping his fingers at Ed and burning his trousers.

"AAHHHHH HOT HOT HOT!" Ed screamed, trying to put out the fire. It was then that Riza conviently decided to enter the house, carrying a paper bag.

"What the hell? I leave for one hour and you two are already ABOUT TO BLOW UP THE ENTIRE HOUSE!" She said, starting out at a normal tone and ending up shouting. She pulled out her gun. "EVERYONE SIT!" She yelled, scaring everyone into obediance.

"Winry, go get the hose and put out the damn fire! And YOU TWO..." She glared in the direction of Ed, whose pants were now soaking wet from Winrys almighty hose power, and Roy, who had beans running down his face. "DIFFERENT ROOMS. OTHER SIDES OF THE HOUSE. NOW." She demanded, waveing the gun at them.

They glanced at eachother and nodded, decideing that they weren't takeing any chances. They turned and ran as fast as possible to oppisite ends of the house, running into rooms and locking them quickly.

After Winry had the hose away and the fire out, Riza slumped down into the couch, exausted.

"What are we going to do with them..." She muttered. She yawned and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

_A/N: I didn't update for a couple of days, sorry. I had a terrbile case of writers block. I have been in a humorus mood lately, hence my new crack series. And humor doesn't really work with RoyAi/EdWin sap. And the EdWin is waiting, I'm trying to work it in, but if you know me you know that I am a total royAi girl to the core. Sooo...ROYAI FOREVER R&R GO RIZA! XD rock on._


	6. Thoughts

**_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. But I do own my new alias...CHARLES ASBESTOS! Rock on._**

**_Thanks to MastahChibeh for helping me with some stuff...somehow._**

* * *

_Roy's Thoughts..._

Damn. Riza is really moodly lately. It's probably because I dragged her to Risenbul with me...I should hae asked her if she wanted to come. I am such a selfish bastard. Why wasn't I payign attention to her! I was too busy caring about my own damn self to care...Dammit! I am a terrible lover. Why does she even bother with me? She's followed me around for fifteen years. Fifteen whole years! Who could she stand that? Deal with my arrogant, selfish, stupid self for 15 years. That's more than half of the entire life! But fifteen years...damn, I'm getting old. Hmph. I should probably just take Hughes' damn advice and settle down and get married or whatever. But how can I do that! She's the only one I'll ever be able to love. And she would never marry an ass like me. Sigh.

* * *

_Riza's Thoughts..._

Roy. Why do I keep thinking his name? Saying his name! I guess it's a good thing...but it's driving me insane. He's all I can think about, damn him! No, wait, I take that back. I TAKE IT BACK! I don't want to damn him. I just want to be with him.

I can't hide this secret much longer. Sooner or later he'll find out. But how can I tell him? Am I supposed to just go up to him and say, "Roy, guess what? I'm pregnant with your kid!" Or just drop hints until he figures it out? I'm really screwed this time...literally.

* * *

_Edward's Thoughts..._

Stupid Winry. It's all Mustangs fault I'm here in the first place. Pompous old bastard. I don't care if he is fuhrer. He's an ass.

Why does winry have to be such a hardass all the time? She bosses me around like a slave driver or something. I would transmute her wrench into something squishy, but she would kill me with my old automail.

Wait, now that I don't have any automail, do I have a reaqson to come back here? But since I'm not in the military anymore...Do I have a reson to leave? Why would I want to stay?

Dammit! I hate Winry! But...I don't want to go. I don't wanna leave her here alone again. I don't hate her. But I can't be in love with her, no way! I don't love her! I DON'T LOVE HER! Ugh! What is wrong with me? She's my FRIEND! F-R-I-E-N-D! FRIEND! Geez.

* * *

_Winry's Thoughts..._

Men. Whose idea were they? Going around, acting all tough, why can't they just be more like girls? Geez.

I wish Ed would just grow up. And Roy is just a jerk sometimes. He's a good guy, I know that, but he's just an ass. (A/N: And the critics agree: Roy is an ass.)

When I think about it, though. ed really is the most mature person I know. He's basically been an adult since he was ten. He lost his arm, his leg, his mom, and (kinda) his brother, all at almost the same time. That's more than enough for anyone to handle, let alone a ten-year-old kid.

But dammit, why does he have to insist on doing everything himself?

Stupid jerk.

* * *

_**A/N: HOLY CRAP! SOMETHING LONGER THAN 5 SENTENCES! It's still too short. Dammit. But it's pretty good considering I wrote almost the entire thing listneing to 'Kids with Guns' by Gorillaz.**_


	7. Strange Moans

_**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN FMA BECAUSE THE DUB PEOPLE SHOVED IT UP THEIR ASSES!**_

_**A/N: HELLYESIUPDATED. I haven't updated in a while. Why? BECAUSE I'M A BUM. YEAH. A ROYAI BUM. Enjoy this chapter. I'll TRY to make it long but, I GIVE YOU NO PROMISES.**_

_**Warning: This chapter is probably OOC. Sorreh. Upi was going to keel me ded if I didn't update soon.

* * *

**_

It was a dark and stormy night. The wind was stirring the trees, you know the cliché.

Stanzie was nowhere to be seen. Riza though she saw the dog duck into the bathroom, but she figured it was because she was afraid of the lightning and thunder. So all four of the humans, Edward, Winry, Al, Roy, and Riza, went to bed.

In the middle of the night, a huge crack of thunder boomed over the land, waking Winry from her light slumber. It sort of freaked her out. She wouldn't admit it if you asked her or accused her, but she was honestly…afraid of thunder. Trembling just the slightest bit, she raised herself out of bed and headed to Ed's room. But then she shook her head, saying to herself, 'What would he think if I came to him in the middle of the night, afraid of the thunder? Still, she wondered,no. She wouldn't risk him losing what respect for her he had.

Grabbing a blanket off the couch on the way, she walked on to the kitchen. Maybe some hot cocoa with help ease her fears. She pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulder and got the container of milk out of the refrigerator. She smiled to herself as she poured the white liquid into a pan and set it on the stove. _Ed and his milk…_ she thought.

Winry sat down on a barstool and watched the milk slowly heat. When it had come to a boil, she pulled a mug out of a cabinet and lifted the pan, about to pour the creamy substance into the mug, when she heard a pained moan come from the bathroom. Surprised and frightened, the dropped the milk on her foot and screeched, "AH! MY FOOT! OWOWOWOW!" She, she clamped her hands over her mouth. _Shit, _she thought. _I must have woken up the whole house…but…what was that noise? Well, it was probably just my imagination._

She bent down to pick up the pan. As the girl stood back up again, she ran, back-to-chest, right into someone. Roy. Winry squeaked in surprise.

"R-Col-Fuh-Mist-Mus-Fuhrer Mustang! W-what are you doing up?" She said to the evil look on Roy's face. He yawned and his facial expression lightened up again.

"I _was_ sleeping." He said firmly. "What made you make that noise anyway-"

The moaning noise came again, and Roy clung to Winry like a toddler might his mother. Winry sweatdropped at Roy's antics.

"W-what was that!" He whimpered.

"I…dunno…"

Roy grabbed the (still hot) pan from off the floor and slunk over to the bathroom door with Winry behind him. He looked at her, looked at the door, put his hand on the knob, and yanked quickly to find Riza crouching over the toilet, holding her stomach and vomiting up what she had had for dinner. It was graphic and made Roy want to throw up himself, but he did not. Forcing a caring look on his face, he walked over to the woman with her head in the toilet bowl.

"Riza?" He said softly, putting a hand on her shuddering back and handing her a washcloth he had grabbed from off the sink. She took it and wiped her mouth.

"Roy…" She leaned onto him and threw her arms around his torso. "Roy…." She started crying. Winry poked her head from around the door and, seeing that all was right with the world and there was no stalker/rapist/demon in the bathroom, came in. Roy looked at her and shooshed her away with his hand. She veinpopped and left.

Roy looked back at the pajama-clad blonde woman in his arms and stroked her hair gently. "Riza, what's wrong?" He said, concerned.

"I'm…" she shuddered again. "I'm pregnant, Roy." She whispered.

He gasped. "You…what?"

"I'm sorry." A new torrent of sobs shook her frame once again. A small smile spread scross Roy's face and he hugged her.

"Don't be." He seperated himself from her and smiled. She stared into his eyes. He re-closed the gap between them in a tight embrace. "I love you. I wouldn't want to have a baby with anyone but you." He smiled at her. She smiled back rather devilishly.

"You'd better net just be flattering me, Roy Mustang."

He returned the smirk.

"Always, Darling."


End file.
